


Lovely to submit

by Jacklyne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyne/pseuds/Jacklyne
Summary: jane fucks Dave with a strapon, then milks his cock.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Lovely to submit

jane has you down on all fours, she pus a hand softly on your ass and spreads your cheeks slowly, she lets go so she can apply lube to one of her fingers, she's back not even a moment later, you can feel her gloved finger enter you slowly, the lovely feeling of latex makes your member throb, she hooks her finger inside of you which stimulates you much more than your willing to admit, she adds a second finger and hooks them again making you whimper and moan.

"mmm, you like that Dave? want me to get it on and fuck you with my strapon, or do you like teasing more?"  
"fuck, strapon, please."  
jane does the odd little moan, a moan of lust, she wants to fuck Dave just as much as he wants her to.  
"be a good little boy and take your glasses off for your mistress"  
you obey her command and take your glasses off, she starts rubbing your cock with her free hand, she brings you close to orgasm, but before you can finish she pulls her hand away, leaving you craving for more.

"fuck jane, please" you plead, you want more, you want to be brought to an orgasm so bad.

she finally stands up and makes sure the harness to her strapon is secure, she pushes it into your ass slowly at first, but once its comfortably in she thrusts it all the way, causing you to yelp, you weren't expecting her to do that, and its a little painful, but not unbearably so.

she allows you to get used to the feeling, then thrusts in and out slowly, she speeds up slowly but surely, she builds up a rhythm.

you moan out as your ass sneezes around the foreign object, its an odd feeling, its painful yet enjoyable, maybe its only painful because this is your first time with an experience like this, but jane had guided you through what all your going to do, it sounded kinda vanilla for domination stuff, but she still gave you a safe word and everything, now you know why, but you wont be using it, you'll just have to get used to the pain of it for now, besides, its not totally painful, you feel a bit of pleasure from it, your dick is still throbbing, you want to be brought to orgasm so bad, you actually feel like your about to cum multiple times throughout, but as soon as you feel that way it always seems as if she slows down drastically, you swear your dick feels kinda painful by the time she pulls out.  
  


"you want your mistress to milk your cock?" she askes in a sweet but lustful tone, all you can manage to do is squeeze out a yes, she grabs your cock roughly, she wraps her hand all the way around it and squeeze's tightly.  
"are you about to cum Davey?"

"fuck, yes!!"

"that's no good, if you cum to soon ill have to punish you, here's a little deal, I'm going to count to thirty, if you don't make it ill spank you based on how far your away from thirty, fifteen would be fifteen spanks, twenty would be ten, got the idea?"

"yes mistress"

with that she continues, you count down the seconds at a calm pace, you make it to ten before you feel the need to cum, you hold strong till twenty, you hold on as much as you can, you end up Cumming at twenty five, that's five spanking, you can live with that.  
  


"awww, I'm disappointed, I know you can do better, but a deals a deal"

within a few seconds she's sitting down on a nearby chair and patting her lap, gesturing you over, you obey, she has you lean over her knee, you feel a sharp pain as soon as you get into position.  
"one"  
another pain  
"two"  
"three"  
the forth one makes you draw in a quick breath

"only one more Davey~"  
the last spank is hard and painful, making your muscles stiffen, you were not expecting that.

"good boy, were done now, did you like that Dave?"

you nod an affirmative at her, she gestures for you to stand, you both leave the room now that you've done what you wanted to get done, that was really fun, you should talk to her more about experimenting with this type of thing.


End file.
